Mitchell Skye: The Archangel Project
by Huffles829
Summary: First off I don't own Max Ride. A story with orginal Characters, plot, nothing to do with Max and her flock. Check it out and tell me what you think of my life story
1. Chapter 1

Mitchell Skye: Project Archangel

If you're reading this then you already know about Maximum Ride and her flock. What you don't know they weren't only Avian-Human hybrids the whitecoats made. There was five other 'bird kids' made. The second generation was only made weeks apart from Max. The problem with Max is that they didn't give her a 'signature' ability. Sure the others from her flock are just like her who can do some kind of ability, but their ability look like child's play compare to me and my squad. We can do things that can take out Eraser's in thirty seconds flat. Before I tell you what we can do, let me tell you a little about ourselves…

Ever since I was born they treated me like a normal kid. I had my own room, toys, and a scientist named Harley Flemming that treated me like I was his own son. Then I turned seven years old and they took me out of my room and did tests on me. They wanted to see how fast I could run, how much I could lift, how well can I problem solve, how much pain I can endure. Yeah they were sick and twisted tests. But as I got older I became a rebel, started fighting back and taking down whitecoats in a second. That when the Erasers came in and I was able to put them to sleep easy. After I had my first taste of Eraser blood, I thought I was going to get… terminated. But I could Harley through the glass and I could hear him say with my raptor hearing "I think we have a new project to start with…"

Ever since then instead of testing me they were training me. Instead of see how fast I could go I was training to make myself go faster. Instead of see how strong I am I made myself to grow stronger by lifting incredible weights. When I was ten they brought in four more kids that were just like me, and as in me I mean they had wings. I'll tell you all of them by their age. The smallest one was called Stewart, but we call him just Stew. When we first met, his brown hair was so bright it blinded me when a light was illuminating on his head. This kid has a weird ability. He has the ability to control the growth of his bones. So if he broke his bones he could heal them the speed of thought. The weird part about it is that he can control his bones to make them come out of his body, having claws come out of the back of his hands and have spikes come out of every joint in his body if he want to, but it's painful to do so. Then there's Crystal, but we call her Christy. Christy's has a big attitude when we first met, but now it's only around 100 percent humans and the bad guys. I think it's her Latina heritage that makes her that way. Her ability is quite interesting. She has the ability to turn her entire body into some kind of diamond-like structure. Trust me; you don't want to get hit by her diamond knuckles! Next we have Rock; we don't know his real name because his parents never had the chance to give him one. We call him Rock because he's the strongest out of all of us (Rock, as in the wrestler? Pretty creative huh?). He can pick up a car even when he was just a little tyke. Then there's Lana, ah my sweet Lana. She's exactly my age, with her natural auburn hair shining brightly in the sun when we're flying. She has the power to make ice out of her hands. And Last but not least we have me, Mitchell, but you can call me Mitch at times when were just hanging out. I have the greatest power of all: I can produce energy beams out of my hands. As I got older, I learn to do so many things with it: create force fields, shockwaves, multiple beams, anything I could think of I could do it.

You're probably wondering who I am and what were doing at the School. Well to answer you're first question my name is Mitchell Skye, the oldest of us. To answer your second question, the five of us are the Archangel Squad. Yep that's right, were not like Max's flock where we are getting cruelly experimented on. No, we're nothing like that at all. For years we have been training to be an assault unit against the School's rogue experiments who fight back. We've killed Erasers that went out of control, prototypes that were destroying everything. After years of being in that stupid laboratory, we finally have a field mission.

Even though the School has given us food, shelter, and resources to make us feel _a little _like normal kids, but we decided we couldn't live like slaves. After all, were only kids! So when we do this field mission we're going to leave the school and use our powers for good, not for killing test subject gone badly. I have everything planned out from the last second. Let's start with the afternoon before our mission…

When we prepare for a mission, Stew and Rock play some Xbox is their way of getting pumped up for the action they're about to face (Whatever we're facing). Any boy can get ready for battle after playing some Halo! Oh, did I forget to mention we have an apartment sized home that's inside the School? Yeah it's like our own little utopia for teenage bird kids. We have a game room for our two teenagers Stew and Rock hang out every day. The girls have their own room where they do… whatever girls do. Christy listens to her ipod blasting her Reggae music in her ears. This is way of her getting pumped up just like the boys. I find it amusing seeing her lying on her bed swinging her feet to and fro in enjoyment of her Latino music. The lovely Lana does something totally different than listening to her music or playing a violent video game: She reads her favorite books. Today she's reading _Slaughter House V _silently with her dazzling eyes moving slowly from left to right, reading the pages she read for the third time.

As for me, what I do before a mission is meditate in my meditation room I was generously offered. The bright colored walls, the ancient Chinese symbols, and the numerous candles lighting the room. I sat there with my eyes closed, my black wings spreading eighteen feet wide, every noise, every distraction around me cancelled out of my head, just breathing slowly, slowing my heartbeat, calming myself down…

I started doing meditation when Harley suggested it. He said it will control my temper, and it did. The only times I ever got angry is when one of the kids from my squad was injured by a crazy Eraser or test subject and unleashed my fury. My squad could destroy the whole apartment and my nostrils wouldn't even flare up. I was at total peace with myself, everything was going past me and I didn't even flinch.

"Hey big boy, Heard the siren?" said Lana peeking into my meditation room. "Harley's ready to brief us with the mission. Ready to do this thing, 'Squad leader'?"

I opened my eyes and looked at her gorgeous face and said "Time to stop this madness of living like a soldier. Let's do this."

If you can't tell by my adjective pointed toward Lana, I have a major attraction to her. She knows it, my squads knows, even Harley knows about it! Every time I flirt with her all the time and she just ignores it and goes on to what we're doing. I know she likes it, but she'll never admit. She wants to be a strong woman for Christy. One day she'll give in, you'll see…

I walked with Lana and she licked her fingers and tried to straighten down my cowlick on the front of my head, but failed doing it.

"Good lord," she said. "All the hair gel in the world couldn't straighten that cowlick huh?"

I smirked and told her "Good thing you're hair stays its natural color and naturally straight huh? Or you'd be in the bathroom for hours, wouldn't you?"

She put on a small smile and said "Yes I would! Good thing my hair is like that, because you'd be looking at frizzy hair while we're on the run!"

"It wouldn't matter to me, 'cause you would be beautiful any way your hair is!"

She nudged my shoulder and my squad was ready for action. They had on their special flying suits The School gave us (good thing Lana and I already had ours on). It's just so weird seeing my squad so prepared and ready for action as mature teenagers. Teenagers and one pre-teen that is, if you count Stew. He's only twelve. Crystal is thirteen (okay, thirteen _and a half _if you want to be technical!), Rock fourteen, and Lana and me sixteen years old, but I'm a few months older than Lana so they made me the squad leader.

Harley came in the room, with his goatee and hair freshly trimmed. Whitecoats followed him into the room and Harley said "We have a problem, squad. One of our failed experiments got out of here and we need professionals to do this job…"

That's right; we're the professionals in this place! Too bad they won't have us around anymore...

"… This experiment is extremely dangerous. Delusional, scared, protective. We need you to eliminate this subject right away! Can you handle it?"

"What's the threat level of the target?" I asked. When I mean by threat level, I mean how dangerous the target (experiment) is.

"The threat level is eight. All of you will have to pitch in, no lollygagging. Understand squad?" asked Harley, and all of said 'Understood!' in unison.

Harley smiled and said "Good. Now let's get to the hangar. The experiment has a head start."

Oh boy the hangar! This is where we get to go out and fly around on our time off, with tracking collars on our ankles though. This time we have nothing on our ankles. Just our flight suits and the backpacks filled with resources we need to survive. After five minute walking, we made it to the hangar. Strange… I didn't see any Erasers on our way to the hangar. They must not want to cross our paths. After all, we did kill most of the Eraser guards when we sparred.

All of us formed in a 'V' formation, ready to fly. The doors opened, with the orange evening sky shining upon us. I looked at Harley and he said "Good luck, team!"

I gave him thumbs up and said to my squad "Up and away, team!"

When I said 'and', everyone's wings were out and we started running and flew into the evening night sky and ready to eliminate one last test subject, and then we're out of here for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this last chapter: I do not own Maximum Ride or anything from the series, what i do own is the charcaters in this story. Thank you and enjoy the story!**

Chapter 2

The evening sky instantly tuned to night in just a few minutes. That's probably because we're moving so fast that we're switching time zones. None of us was going faster or slower than other in our perfect 'V' formation. "Hey Mitch?" said Rock through his earpiece. Sorry, did I forget to tell you about that! We all have an earpiece in each of our ears that we can hear and speak to one another from distances if we press our earlobes to talk.

I press my earlobe and said "Yeah Rocky, what's up?"

"Do you really think they trust us enough to do a field mission unmonitored?" he said.

"I mean, no tracking collars, Erasers by our side, nothing! That seems a little suspicious, don't ya think?"

Rock did bring up a good point. No one was watching over us in anyway. I looked over to him and I said "It does seem a little… but that doesn't mean anything! We're not going back so we're clear for escape! Let's just take down the target down and then we're home free!"

There was an awkward silence when after I said 'home free' and I announce to the squad "Sorry, bad choice of words…"

I focused on the mission and turned my head to the ground looked around for anything moving fast using my raptor vision. Nothing so far.

"If we rent an apartment we better not have a grumpy landlord begging for cash every other day! I'll knock his teeth out!" said Christy sourly.

"It can also be a _woman _landlord Christy. Everyone is created equal." Lana corrected her.

"Yeah, except us, who are genetically modified _bird kid soldiers _and working for mad scientists!" added Stew.

What a bunch of smart alecks, then again every teenager that live _remotely _like everyday teenagers. I thought about how we're going to live in the free world, and I've come up with a few things:

We find an empty apartment and Lana and I find some jobs and live there until we come up with something better.

We go to an orphanage and hopefully they take us in, despite our wings, and live there till I'm eighteen and I adopt everyone and go back to plan 1.

We go win millions of dollars from the lottery and go retire on our Miami Beach house.

Yeah, they're not bullet-proof plans but we'll work something out. I continued to looked down at the ground and found something shining brightly in an empty grass field. I raised my hand high above my head and pointed my thumb down. This means we're going to dive down like rockets. I folded my wing and dived down to bright object. I could hear everyone following my skydiving technique. When we made it to about hundred feet we opened our wings and landed safely and looking cool doing it. Lana scanned the area, using her raptor vision and hearing and said "Area is secure. I don't detect or hear any movement."

I looked at her with my face saying 'Good job beautiful!' and walked toward the object that was shining neon blue on the ground. I as got closer, I noticed it was cube, Just a neon blue shining cube. Stew walked over to me and said "It's just some kind of box! Let's get out of here and find the stupid experiment!"

I held my hand up, telling him to hold on. "Hang on; I want to see what this 'box' is…" I told him, and as I did I reached out to touch the cube. All I did was touching it slightly, and it suddenly started flashing blindly. I stepped back from the cube and everyone covered their faces with their wings. The blinding light went away, and I opened my wings to see the cube, and there was Harley hovering over the cube. Wait a minute, that isn't Harley. Well, not in person, a hologram of Harley. He was just staring at me, with his fake smile of his…

"Hello squad," he finally said. "As you've probably know by now, there is no experiment on the run. That might spoil your plans of leaving The School,"

_Oh crap._

"Yes, you thought you were all safe talking to each other discretely in your little apartment like room. But you didn't know we have telepaths reading your mind for months! When we knew you were going to leave us, it gave us a great opportunity to put something new into the School…"

"Uh, Mitch…" said Stew with fear in his voice. I looked to him and I saw he was staring into the darkness, like a ghost was there. I looked at where he was staring and I saw a tall mysterious man walking out of the dark. I looked everywhere around us and saw more mysterious men walking toward us. Everyone was getting on their guards: Rock getting in his fighting stance, Lana's hands started to turn frosty and Christy's skin starting to sparkle but not in full diamond form and I could see Stew slowly getting bone claws out of his knuckles, like Wolverine in the comics. I was clenching my fists ready to attack at any moment.

"After seeing that the Erasers are no match for you avian-human hybrids, we decide to make _Crocodylus acutus__-sapiens_that is stronger, faster, and more durable than those stupid mutts! Your betrayal is the perfect chance to test our new specimens, and use you five as _practice dummies._ And to you Mitchell, I can't believe you did this to me. I treated you like a son and this is how you repay me, by leaving The School and exposing us! I'm sorry you have to do this, but it's the only way to keep this quiet… goodbye Mitchell…"

And just like that, Harley vanished and the box became black and exploded. The mysterious men came closer to us and this one hulking man came fifty feet in front of me, who looked like more of a lizard than a man.

Christy and Stew made 'eew' sound to the lizard man but he just narrowed his silt eyes. He then smiled and we could see his razor sharp teeth smiling at us. He snapped his fingers and lights started to flash on all around us. Why that little bastard… Harley set us up! Boy I can't wait to get my hands on him if we get out of this!

"Hello kiddies… Before we rip you to shreds and have you for dinner, allow me to introduce myself, Brycen is the name, half-human half-reptile is my game! Now any last words to before you die?" Brycen asked us.

"Yeah," said Christy. "I'm going to shove my diamond foot up your big, scaly—"

Before Christy could finish Brycen gave out a terrifying roar out of those carnivorous teeth. "Boys," he told the mysterious men. "Let's show them what we can do!"

Before we knew it Brycen and his men started morphing into lizard men. Their skin turned into scales, talons coming out of their fingertips, their teeth getting sharper by the second, and their noses stretching out into a Crocodile head, bumps coming out of their spine. I was surprised tails weren't sprouting out of their bodies! Brycen transformation was the same, but much quicker since he was transformed half-way already.

"Time to eat men," said Brycen in deep, monstrous voice. "Go have some fun with them first!"

"Guys! Defense form Boom!" I told my squad, and we all came to each other, back to back. The lizard men (I don't know what to call them yet) started to rush toward us fast, and I mean _fast._ They pounced toward us from every directions, I knew they had us for sure…

Ha! I had you going a bet huh? I was just messing with you! What really happen was that I formed an energy field around us and knocked back the lizard men fifteen feet. They quickly got back up and started to tackle my energy field, weakening it. As I was holding on to my force field, I told my squad "Guys… when I let go… give them hell… got it?"

I heard two 'got it!' and two O.K.'s. I jumped in the air and released my energy field as a big shockwave. They were all knocked back and my squad pounced back at them. Stew was the first to draw blood. He jumped on one of them that was down and stuck his claw bones into the freak's throat. He took it out and the lizard man was dead in a few minutes by bleeding to death. Christy turned her whole body into diamond form and kicked lizard butt! Rock came into action and was killing Lizard men with one punch at the chest at a time. I was blowing holes in the lizard freaks using my energy beams using them at high power. I was then attacked by Brycen with his rough, scaly hands grabbing my throat. He looked at me with his reptilian eyes and said with that monster voice "I've been waiting to kill something real since I was made… I hope you taste like chicken!" He was opening his jaws and right about he was about to launch, his eyes became still and landed next to me shivering. I looked above me and there was Lana, with one hand out saying "You owe me big time, squad leader!"

I looked at her shocked and said "Have I told you I love you lately?"

She smiled and said "Yeah, before we got here. There's too many of them! Let's get out of here!"

I looked and around and she was right; my team was barely keeping themselves alive! I looked at Lana and gave her a glance saying 'time to get out of here'. She nodded and I screamed "Squad! Time to fly south! Let's go!" and we all flew up in the air, away from the lights and Lizard men. We had to regroup and refuel and we'll figure out how to fight these things later. I looked at Lana and gave her a 'Thanks a lot!' look. She smiled and winked and we flew into the night sky wounded and tired.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After flying for a half hour (and carrying Christy because those damn lizard men knocked her out with a stun laser gun!) we found a small lake where we could rest. We all landed onto the edge of the lake, exhausted and enraged, mostly at ourselves for being set up by Harley to get eaten by his new hybrids. I told Stew to put out a blanket and I put Christy down on it. She was moaning, I couldn't tell if it was from pain or her digestive system was bad. Lana pushed me away and looked if Christy was injured, even though her shoulder was ripped apart by the lizard men.

"Your shoulder… Lana let me—" I said but Lana cut me off by saying "Who cares right now! Let me see if Christy is okay!"

I grabbed her arm and said softly "I care right now… I always do."

I have no idea why I said that, maybe it was just to calm Lana down. Lana cares so much for Christy. They were like biological sisters since the day they met. If anyone was going to hurt her she turn them into an icicle!

She took a deep breath and said "Okay… yeah, let me just see if her wings were hit"

She examined her wings by touching the bones of the wings. While she was sliding her hand on Christy's wings and Christy giggled and said that sounded like a groan "That tickled…"

I rolled my eyes and went over to my boys. Stew was rubbing his knuckles while Rock was moving his hand in a circle around his ribs. "How are my troopers doing?" I said with a smile.

Stew gave me a leer that said 'I _am not_ a trooper' and Rock gave me grunt. I sighed and said to them "Come on guys what to you want me to say? I saw this coming and we could have escaped a bruising? I had no idea this would happened!"

Stew looked down at the grass and he said "It's not that… it's just this means we have to fight for our lives now instead of living like a normal kid…"

I looked at him with a small grin and told him "Hey… don't worry about it! I'll think of something and we'll get out of this in no time! You can count on your Squad Leader!"

He rolled his eyes and said "Yeah… alright, whatever you say…"

I patted him on the shoulder and went over to Rock and asked him how he was doing.

He shrugged and said "Just a little sore in the chest area, but I'll be okay after a good night's sleep!"

I smiled at him and said "That's my muscle man! Now go and set up some tents for everyone!"

He winked at me and replied "Aye, aye, sir!" and went to go set up the tents using our resources from our backpacks. I went over to Lana who was rubbing Christy's head softly, while Christy was smiling in her sleep as if she was back in her room dreaming about one of the Jonas brothers. I crouched down to Lana and got out our first aid kit. I put some infection cream on her shoulder and she started flinching and whispered "Not so hard!"

I smirked and whispered back "I'll be gentler for you, my sweet…" and started to put the bandages over her wounds. Good thing we heal fast or she'd be wearing those bandages for awhile seeing how deep the cuts were! I looked at her gorgeous face and a frown appeared upon it. I brushed her long auburn hair and asked her sweetly "What's wrong my dear?"

She looked at me, then the ground, then at Christy and said "Those things we faced… they were more powerful, more dangerous than anything we've ever faced. They almost turned Christy into a pancake! I have no idea how we'll be able to face them again without one of us getting hurt… or worse…"

I put my hands on her cheeks and looked at her in straight in those emerald eyes and told her "You listen to me Lana, and listen good; those things caught us off guard because of our anger of Harley using us as practice dummies. But now I know how they fight, how they act just by fighting them for ten minutes! Next time they'll need a whole new game plan to hurt us again! And don't worry about Christy, she's a fighter! She'll give those Crockers hell next time she see them!"

Lana raised an eyebrow at me. "Crockers? Is that what you're calling them?"

I gave half a smirk to her and said "Yeah, I thought we had to give them one. Why, you don't like it?"

"No, no, I just thought you would call them after a mythological animal or something!"

I laughed and I saw Stew walked up to me and said "Crockers? I like it! Remind me of Erasers but most distinguished!"

It seems he was a little better since I last talk to him. I patted his head and said "Thanks man, after all we have to identify our enemies somehow!"

I heard some moving behind me, and I quickly turned around and put my hand in the direction I heard the noise, the hand flashing of my purple energy aura. I lowered my hand when I saw Christy standing a few feet away from me, surprised.

"Jeez Mitch, watch it! Don't point those laser hands at me!" She said with her face starting to sparkle, and when I mean sparkle I mean her diamond form. This means she getting a little frustrated. I softly bumped her chin with my knuckle and said "Sorry Crystal, I'm just a little jumpy after the attack"

Christy huffed and swished her hair sideways and said "They better not come and get us or they'll be asking for a whoopin'!"

I smiled and said "That's my sassy girl! Hey Rock! Get over here! Time for a debrief!"

Rock came over just finishing the last tent and my Squad gathered up around me. "Alright Squad," I began. "We just got a whole new case of doing good here. First off I want you to take out any electronic device in your backpacks and put it in front of me."

My Squad did what they were told, and but all of the devices in front of me. Most of them were for tracking down our targets, but some of them are also gameboys and ipods. I but my hand above them and vaporized them with my energy blast.

"Hey!" said Stew. "I was just about to beat Rock's high score on the gameboy!"

"Sorry Stew, but they might have trackers inside them. For now were going to get some rest and get out of here by dawn."

"And where are we going to go after that?" asked Lana, lingering on the words.

I ignored the attitude and continued "Were going to get some real tech and fight against the school."

"I'm sorry; I don't think I heard you right. Did you fight _against _the school?" said Christy irritated.

I nodded and said "Yep, you heard me right. We're going to stop the Crocker breeding, then save all the other experiments and destroy the whole place. Anyone against it?"

They was complete silence.


	4. Chapter 4

For some reason I wasn't in my tent anymore. I was back in the School, lying on the floor wearing just a white undershirt and jeans. I was walking down the hallway, the lights flickering every time I pasted them. When I walked through the halls I always felt uncomfortable because I was in a building with crazy scientists, but this felt totally different. I felt cold, inside and out, and felt some kind of presence that made my heart beat like I ran for two days straight. I continued to walk down the hall and made it to the door of the squad's headquarters. I was about to open it but then I paused when I saw what was smeared on the door handle: blood.

Swear begin to tickle down my forehead; my breathing was audible enough to hear every breath in and out. I opened the door and inside the quarters was an unmemorable mess. Everything was destroyed; holes in the walls, furniture torn apart, black puddles around the place. I slowly walked through the catastrophe and for some reason; something was leading me my meditation room. It was like an invisible string was tied around me and I was being pulled towards the room. I made it to my meditation room, and there was blood spatter on door. I didn't enter the room right away. I must have been there for hours, for I can't remember how long I was standing by the door. At some point I was able to command my body to open the door, and it slowly opened, and inside I was a man, his back turned away from me with only a couple candles lighting the room. I saw his hands dripping with liquid.

I followed one drop to the ground and my eyes widen in horror. All four members of my squad was lying down on the floor, their wings no longer there, covered in blood, all staring at me lifelessly. The man started to turn and I heard a monstrous voice inside my head "I saved the best for last, Mitchell Skye…"

* * *

"Mitch! Mitch, wake up! MITCH! WAKE! UP!"

I woke up to find myself waving my arms and screaming, but my mouth was covered by familiar soft hand, while the other was pinning down one of my arms. I stopped screaming and saw Lana looking straight down at me. Her emerald green eyes were calm, but they were full of concern. I stopped screaming and moving around, knowing I was scaring Lana. She let go of my arm and uncovered my mouth, and she asked "What's wrong? You were screaming like banshee until I came in here. Luckily everyone else is heavier sleepers than me."

I looked at my surroundings, and I was back in my tent. How can that be? It felt like I really was back in the School, I could even smell the blood in the apartment. How can all of that feel so real, but just a dream?

I leaned forward and put myself in a sitting position, with Lana moving over to give me space to get up. I looked at her and I said "I don't know why I was screaming. I was fast asleep and next thing you know you're on top of me. Great excuse to come into my tent wasn't it?" I grinned at the last part.

She narrowed her eyes, gave me half a frown and said "Mitch, I know you well enough to know when you are lying. So what was you dream about to scare you like that? I've never seen you like that in your sleep before."

My grinned faded quickly and then I told her "You say I was dreaming, but what I just experienced felt like it was real. I could feel and smell the things around me, which was something I hope never happens…"

Lana put her hand on top of mine, and she said "Well whatever you saw in your dream, I know for a fact that it won't happen, with your imagination and all,"

I smiled, and said to Lana that almost was a whisper "Thanks Lana, for coming to see if I was okay,"

She smiled back with those perfect teeth gleaming in the dark. Suddenly I realized something. "Hey, what time is it?" I asked her.

She looked at her glow in the dark watch and said "Half past five, why?"

"We should get going soon once the sun comes up, get an early spot to our destination."

"Where are we even going anyways?"

"Some place where we can get some tech to infiltrate the School and some toys to light it up like fireworks."

"And you know this place how?" she asked, unconvinced.

My grin reappeared and I said "The Internet is a wonderful invention, my dear Lana. Now If you don't mind I would like to get ready for our trip there."

She nodded and attempted to get up only to stumble on my sleeping bag and fall right on to me. I was now flat on my back, with Lana's face inches away from mine. We gazed into each other's eyes, both baffled at being the closest we have ever been.

I broke our sweet silence by saying "Comfortable?"

She snapped out of her trance, smacked my chest and said "Oh shut it. I tripped." And got off of my chest.

"Oh I know you did, just didn't know if it was intentional or not." I said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes and said "Like I said before, _shut it_" and she got out of the tent.

I laid back in my sleeper bag, smiling like a mad man, and sighed. I will never get bored of the 'hard to get' act.


End file.
